


The Challenge

by Green_Arrows_of_Karamel (Mare9548)



Series: Enraptured Submission [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, BDSM AU, Dom/sub, Domme!Felicity, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, F/M/M, Femdom, M/M, Malesub, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Smoaking billionaires, Smut, Toliver, flommy, mentions of BDSM, olicity - Freeform, sub!Tommy, sub!oliver, the morning after, tolicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare9548/pseuds/Green_Arrows_of_Karamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of a wild night with a mesmerizing woman, Oliver and Tommy have a challenge on their hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acheaptrickandacheesyoneline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acheaptrickandacheesyoneline/gifts).



> Megan, this is a [belated] birthday present!!! I'm hoping you like it. I wrote it with all the love, and I tried (being that the operative word) to keep it smut-ish and light and fluffy, but that's too much to ask for me, so there's some angst in there too. This is the preamble for this series I've been working for a while and you have heard so much about. 
> 
> Enjoy and happy reading!

 

**THE CHALLENGE**

 

_August, 2012_

Oliver Queen groaned softly, thinking that it was way too early to wake up. Even when there was almost no light in the room, he knew the sun was rising. Yet, that wasn't what had woken him up. Neither it had been the strong body cuddling at his side, with his head on his shoulder, and with an arm wrapped around his torso. He didn't have to open his eyes and turn his head to know who it was. He would recognize the unique warmth and tenderness with which Tommy always held on to him.

What had awakened him was the jostling of someone else getting out of bed. Her scent hit him first, even before he could even open his eyes. With it, the river of memories from the fervid previous night came flooding into his mind. It wasn't the first time that he and Tommy awoke with company in bed. Their wild nights were legendary. Usually, whoever slept with them would be forgotten just right after that she, he, or they left the room. Neither, he nor Tommy, were adept to re-dos.

Yet, this morning there was something different. Oliver knew it at the core of his being. The night before had been eye-opening, to say the least. Wildly erotic. For the first time in his life, he allowed someone to dominate him in bed.

The shocker? He liked it... A lot! He wanted more. He _needed_ more.

He blinked open his eyes until the hotel room came to focus. As it did the woman in the corner. She was putting back on the golden mini dress with which she had hypnotized Tommy and Oliver, less than twelve hours before.

She had appeared like a vision as the sea of people parted. He was stunned in place, stricken by her beauty. On the other hand, Tommy was the one that approached her first. He won her over with his singular charisma. They talked over drinks. They laughed and danced —well, Tommy danced with her; Oliver never did that. Hours later, the trio was living a passionate encounter of dominance and submission, in Oliver and Tommy's room.

As a result, her hair was a blonde curly mess, but the morning light shining on it made it appear like the perfect look on her. Or maybe it was just her, and the light had nothing to be with it.

"Trying to avoid the walk of shame?" he asked her in a low voice, not wanting to wake Tommy up.

Startled by the question, she gasped. With the same intake of breath, she spoke a thousand miles per hour, "Not really. What could be the shame in walking out of the room of the hottest guys in this hotel. It's not like I didn't know your reputation, and now I'm in a very long list of people who you've slept with. And btw, after all the fantastic orgasms that you two gave last night, I can see why the list is so long. I'm nobody to judge you. It's just that I didn't take you guys as the type of men that would call a night-stand later. So, there's no need to say good-bye."

In spite of his drowsy state, Oliver managed to follow her babbling. He had noticed her tendency of doing that the night before, and he founded endearing, refreshing. She spoke her mind openly. She had no hidden agenda. A person like her in his life was a rarity.

Carefully, Oliver extricated himself from Tommy's embrace and left the bed. As she had pointed out, the list of people he had spent the night with was extensive. The only exception to that had been Tommy himself. Despite that, the blonde in the room had something he wanted to taste again. And something was telling him that Tommy wouldn't oppose to the idea either.

He towered her meanwhile she was sitting on a chair, buckling the ankle straps of her golden stiletto sandals. He paid no heed to his complete lack of clothes, as he stood before her. After all what they did together with Tommy, it was ridiculous to have any hint of shame now.

She didn't have the same mindset, apparently. After securing her shoes on her feet, she looked up at him. It was too dark to see the flush in her cheeks, yet there was a hint of embarrassment in her stare. And as contradictory as it may sound, there was also a lot of lust in her eyes. She devoured him with her gaze.

"I'll call you," he confessed. "I want to see you again."

She smiled, getting on her feet. She wrinkled her nose playfully. She put her hands on his chest, leaning closer to him as she was about to disclose a big secret, "Of course you will."

With that, she bypassed him going straight to where her purse was. For a moment, Oliver thought she was getting her cell phone to exchange numbers, until she said, "It was really fun. Take care."

She turned to the room door's direction.

"Wait!" Oliver walked toward her. "Aren't you giving me your number? I meant what I said. I want to see you again."

"Really?" she chuckled. "Oliver Queen, the ultimate playboy who never sleeps with another person more than once, is serious about that?"

"Yes!” he nodded, putting his hands on her waist. "I'm well aware of my reputation and I'm not denying it, but I'm being honest here."

She cocked her head with her lips pressed tight in a thin line and gave him an incredulous look. It was obvious that she didn't believe him, so he came up with a different approach, "I tell you what. Don't give me your number. I'll find it on my own. And when I do, you'll go out with us again," he threw a look at Tommy, still asleep on the bed.

"Sure you're up to the challenge? I'm not a woman easy to locate."

"Better yet," he whispered in her ear. His voice husky from sleep and a surge of the excitement for the chase he was about to do. He was being a little cocky, but how hard could it be to find out her phone number? She was staying at the same hotel. Oliver was confident that he could work something with someone at the hotel reception, or even the hotel manager. He was a regular client at that hotel and due to his almost-celebrity status; he had a lot of pull with people. "When you phone rings and you hear my voice on the other side of the line, you'll know how much I want you."

By the darkening in her blue eyes, Oliver knew the prospect of it excited her. As much as it did him. He never imagined that going to Las Vegas for the weekend would turn into such exciting challenge. He didn't expect anything else more than a parenthesis from his daily life. A getaway from responsibility.

Now it seemed that his life was in the brink of changing forever.

"If that ever happens, you better be ready, Oliver. If I ever have you boys within my reach again, I might not let you go. You two are too delectable for your own good. I'll hold you even with my teeth, and you know how hard I bite."

Oh, yes. Yes, he did. And he had the marks on his skin to prove it. The remembrance of the pain she gave him, mingled with and an incredible pleasure, sent a jolt to his cock. She looked down and smiled wickedly.

"You liked that, didn't you?" she licked her lips, while hunger darkened her eyes. "How I wish to take another nip of you, but need to go," she lamented, stepping away. "Give Tommy a goodbye kiss from me!" she sang walking out the door and closing the door behind her.

For a full minute, Oliver stood there without knowing what to do. She was a force of nature. She had come, turned his life upside down, and left. All he had of her was the memories of the night they share and the challenge he needed to achieve, if he ever wanted to see her again.

"Ollie?" Tommy's sleepy voice reached his ears and made him look at the bed. The woman that walked out the room seconds before was right. Tommy was too delectable for his own good. With his tousled dark hair, and the sheets barely covering him, he was a sight capable of igniting Oliver's blood in a heartbeat. "What are you doing up? Come back to bed."

Unable to resist the call, Oliver climbed up back to bed laying on his right side, and Tommy rolled over facing him, "Where's Megan?

"She left, " he said, throwing an arm around Tommy's torso.

"So early? That's a shame," Tommy murmured, wriggling closer and burying his face in the hollow of Oliver's neck. "Would have been nice to have a last round before she left."

Running his hand absentmindedly on Tommy's back, Oliver asked him, "You had fun last night, didn't you?" Tommy confirmed it, humming sleepily and then he yawned long and hard. After I short paused, Oliver admitted, "I asked her number. I told her that I— that we wanted to see her again."

For a few moments, Oliver thought Tommy had fallen asleep and didn't hear what he said. But then, Tommy pulled away from him, his features twisted with confusion. Oliver cringed inwardly and his stomach dropped. He had taken the decision to ask her number without consulting Tommy. He honestly thought Tommy would be cool with it, but now he wasn't sure.

"And you got it?"

"Actually, no."

Tommy's scowl got more intense, "What? Why the hell not?!"

"She wouldn't give it to me. In fact, she challenged me to find it out."

Well, it had been his idea, but the task was the same.

"Then, we'll find it out and call her."

Had Oliver heard right? "Are you okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Tommy reached out to touch his face, his thumb running over Oliver's cheek, "if I was thinking in doing just that later. Last night was a blast. She's beautiful, funny, seems genuine... She's deliciously bossy and sexy as hell—"

"She is," Oliver concurred.

Tommy smiled wickedly, but then got serious, "But above all the fun I had, there's one thing that I'd give anything to repeat."

"And what's that?"

"To watch you to be free, at least for a while, from the burden you always carry on your shoulders. From the responsibility. You have _no_ idea how beautiful you were last night," Tommy traced his fingertips over Oliver's forehead, nose, eyes, and lips as he spoke. "All your stress lines were gone. No scowl, no tightness around your eyes, no fake smile. You were breathtaking.

"I know that I can't give you that," Oliver tried to protest, but Tommy cut him off. "Baby, you know I'm right. And it's fine. I have no even a drop of sexually dominant blood in me, and I don't wanna have it, either. I'm too happy pleasing you, taking care of you... and this is something you need. I know you've tried to hide it from me, to deny it to yourself, but I know close to explode you are. Running QC has you all mess up, and Moira mingling in your affairs doesn't help."

Oliver closed his eyes, unable to deny Tommy's words. After his dad died, Oliver was forced to step up to run the family company, to take the responsibility of being the head of the family. Taking care of his mother, who suffered from depression, and raising his teenage sister, plus running the company was a challenge that he barely was able to keep up with. It had been slowly drowning him through the years. He thought he was good at putting the collected, grown up face... that he was good up for the task, but apparently, he was mistaken.

"This is a healthy way to deal with that. That's without mentioning how pleasant can be."

Oliver swallowed hard the lump stuck in his throat. It shouldn't have surprised him that Tommy was willing to do this for him. He always was there for him. Since they were kids. Long before they become lovers, they were best friends. Opening his lids, Oliver lost himself in Tommy loving gaze, "I don't deserve you."

"No, you don't," Tommy teased, "but you got me anyway."

Oliver laughed softly, "Thank God! I don't know what I'd do without you."

Oliver leaned over and kissed Tommy deep, long, and slow, and his mouth moved under his in ways that were both familiar and erotic. When they pulled back due lack of oxygen, Tommy looked at Oliver with determination.

"This is what we're gonna do... We're gonna sleep some more, then I'm going to wake you up the way you like it," which involved a lot of tongue and sucking, "and then we're going hunting for a babbling blonde."

"Best plan ever," Oliver said, pulling Tommy closer to him. He went without complains, molding his body to Oliver's. It was his favorite place in the whole world. Wrapped around in love and security that Only Oliver could provide for him.

 

**# # # # # #**

 

_Hours later..._

 

"Sorry Mr. Queen, we have no guest with that name."

Tommy and Oliver had matching frowns. They were talking with, Tiffany, a woman who was in charge of the hotel reception that afternoon. It took a bit of flirting, but in the end, she accepted to help them to find Megan...

Or whatever her name was.

"Are you sure?" Oliver insisted, "She's staying here for the weekend," that was what she told them.

Tiffany gave him a helpless look, "She's not in the system. Maybe if you provide me her last name..."

The problem was they didn't know. They never got to the point to exchange last name. Even when it was obvious that "Megan" knew Oliver's and Tommy's, they hadn't been interested in hers.

"No, it's alright, Tiffany. Thank you for trying."

"My pleasure, Mr. Queen," then with deliberately second intentions, she added, "If there's anything else that you or Mr. Merlyn need, I'm at your service."

They thanked her again, paying no heed to her blatant flirting and walked away from the front desk and from a small group of people passing by. For what Oliver caught, they were working for one of QC's biggest competitors, Wayne Enterprise. That's why they were there in Vegas. There was a big Applied Science and Technology Convention. Tommy was representing Merlyn Group.

"She told me she was a woman hard to find," Oliver whispered, focusing back to Tommy. "I guess she meant this."

"Are we going to give up on her?" Tommy asked him.

They should. Why complicate their life with a woman that obviously wanted to remain anonymous. But Oliver and his competitive streak be damned. He had a challenge within his hands, and he was determined to achieve it.

"Hell to the no!"

But Megan was a woman of her word. Oliver had no idea how really hard would be to find her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I never wrote a polyamorous, and with lgbt characters, story before so i'm super nervous. I hope I'm not offending anyone. If I am, please forgive me. It was never my intention. Please, let me know what I did wrong so I can fix, it ASAP!


End file.
